


lena luthor's flight

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: The skies clear for first lena's first flight. She is very happy and lucky to have supergirl. And she is thinking about how to come out to her bestfriend. And she knows this is not easy.





	lena luthor's flight

As Supergirl, happily lands on L-Corp CEO's office, she greated Lena with a smile. Lena was excited too. Lex wasnt around, he was on their mother's tour in London.  
" Lena, are you ready to fly?"  
"Yes, but promise me, dont let me down." Lena is holding her back.  
Instead of answering, she hugged Lena and flew away with her. Lena is screaming. She feels like she was on a rollercoaster ride. Until they get to the very top. As they both see the beauty of National City.  
" Beautiful is it," Supergirl proudly ask.  
Lena felt dizzy a little bit as she answered.  
" Yes, you are beautiful...... I mean, National City, is beautiful."  
" Lena, you are funny sometimes. I hope, i can see those smile everyday."  
Soon, the both girls landed back to Lena's office.  
" Wow, i wish we can do that again."  
Alex is sitting on the couch for an hour.  
" Sure, she is,"  
The girls are surprise.  
" Alex, what are you doing here?"  
" Im taking her for a flight. Can we talk about it later,"  
Supergirl is acting weird as she flies again.  
At the DEO,  
" I dont like this Kara, you out of your mind."  
Alex is very stressed.  
" Alex, its just one time, okay."  
" I dont trust any Luthors now."  
Maggie stands between them.  
" Will you guys, stop. Alex hey, it is time to give your sister time for her own, do whatever she like for whoever she like."  
Kara is smiling. " Thank you."  
" No, im still your sister."  
" Ofcourse you are, hey babe. You really need a vacation. Right Kara?"  
Maggie and Kara close than Alex and her.  
" Yes, dont worry about me, Alex. Im gonna be fine."  
In Luthor's Mansion, while Lena is doing chess alone. She recieved a call from her mom. But she never answered it. Shes still remember the way she answered supergirl.  
" Im so stupid, what i did is very very stupid. I have to call Kara."  
And she calls her, " Hi, Kara, im sorry for earlier. Im very dizzy that time. And for that i did, im sorry."  
" Thats okay, Lena. And thank you for saying that, thats a good thing i recieved for today, instead of fighting aliens and bad guys."  
" Really, so, can i invite you lunch for tomorrow."  
" Sure." Kara reply her without a doubt.  
" Okay, same place same time. See you."  
While in the Sanvers house.  
Maggie is still arguing to Alex.  
" Why are you so rude, Alex. Remember after her boyriend left, she is really broken. It is time, to start new beginnings."  
"But not with the Luthors. Specially to Lex and Lillian.  
Im not comfortable to see Lex around, Maggie."  
They dont know that Kara is outside of the door with a pizza. They just keep quiet when they hear a knock.  
Alex open the door and Kara pretending that she hears nothing.  
" Whats up with you guys?"  
Maggie took the pizza and arrange the table.  
" Were fine, Alex is very very stressed."  
" I can see that, Maggie. And maybe youre right, she really need a vacation."  
Alex sitted beside to Maggie and get a slice of pizza.  
" Well, i can see, you two now are close. Thats great."  
Maggie is defending Kara.  
" Dont worry babe, i will take my leave with you. And Kara will had her own journey. By the way, hows the flight. Alex told me that to take Lena a flight?"  
" Well, that was fun, she felt dizzy and she told me that im beautiful."  
Alex triggered while eating.  
" She told you that?"  
Alex sense something. But ofcourse Maggie defended Kara again.  
" Whats wrong with that, your acting weird everytime."  
" Nothing Maggie, Kara lets eat the pizza. Just dont mind me.


End file.
